Boiler
by Little Rini
Summary: I made it PG just in case. Limp Bizkit can be asulting and I don't see it >.


Hey! This is very evil fic. Relena is sick of Heero and his rudness and leaves. ok well enjoy. Oh and I don't own Limp Bizkit though it would kick wicked ass, I still don't. I don't own Gundam Wing and that would kick major butt, i still dont. =*( 

**_(Music begins)_**

** Relena looks at the picture of Heero and sighs. 'Im moving on.' she thought as she stood up looking in the fire that burns in the fire place>**

**_(music gets heavyer and louder)_**

**Relena throughs the picture in the fire and walks to her dresser as the song Boiler by Limp Bizkit plays on her radio>**

_Looks like im gonna do everything myself_   
_maybe could use some help_   
_but hell if you want something done right_   
_you gotta do it your self_   
_life is up and down_   
_my life's been what till now_   
_crawled up your butt some how_   
_and that's when things got turned around_

**When she met heero he turned her world around.>**

_i use to feel alive_   
_but now i feel pathetic_   
_now i get it_   
_what's done it done_   
_just leave it alone and don't regret it_   
_sometimes something's turn into dumb things_   
_and that's when you put your foot down_

**she remebers when she use to feel alive and now is sick of the games Heero plays. Relena begins to pack her bags>**

_why'd i have to go and meet somebody like you_   
_like you?_   
_why'd you have to go and hurt somebody like me_   
_like me?_   
_How could you do somebody like that_   
_like that_   
_I hope you know That Im never coming back._   
_comin' back_

**Relena took her one suit case and walked down the stairs. After the was the Gundam pilots came to live with her even Heero. As Relena walked down the stairs and hugged Pagan good-bye she saw the boys walking inside the house and she turned to the kitchen for the back door.>**

_Looks like im gonna do everything myself_   
_EVERYTHING MYSELF_   
_maybe could use some help_   
_but hell if you want something done right_   
_you gotta do it your self_   
_life is up and down_   
_my life's been what till now_   
_crawled up your butt some how_   
_and that's when things got turned around_

**Heero was the only one who saw Relena but didn't see the suit case. Relena grabed her ticket for the train and left through the back door. Once Heero heard the back door close he ran to see what it was and saw Relena running to her black BMW with the suit case and ticket in her hand>**

_i use to feel alive_   
_but now i feel pathetic_   
_now i get it_   
_what's done it done_   
_just leave it alone and don't regret it_   
_sometimes something's turn into dumb things_   
_and that's when you put your foot down_

_why'd i have to go and meet somebody like you_   
_like you?_   
_why'd you have to go and hurt somebody like me_   
_like me?_   
_How could you do somebody like that_   
_like that_   
_I hope you know That Im never coming back._   
_comin' back_

**She looked back as she put the suit case in the trunk and saw Heero's gaze. As she pulled herself from it she walked to the drivers side. 'Just get outa here.' she thought to herself.>**

_why'd i have to go and meet somebody like you_   
_like you?_   
_why'd you have to go and hurt somebody like me_   
_like me?_   
_How could you do somebody like that_   
_like that_   
_I hope you know That Im never coming back._   
_comin' back_

_depending on you is done_   
_giving to you is done_   
_no more reason_   
_no sleeping_   
_no living_   
_no more giving to you and im done_   
_the hiding from you is done_   
_the lying from u is done_   
_no more reaching_   
_no sleeping_   
_no living_   
_no more giving to you and im done_

**As Relena turned on the car the song Boiler still played and it seemed to fit her rage and anger. She looked up at Heero and mouthed the words 'Im never coming back.' and drove off.>**

_depending on you is done_   
_giving to you is done_   
_no more reason_   
_no sleeping_   
_no living_   
_no more giving to you and im done_   
_the hiding from you is done_   
_the lying from u is done_   
_no more reaching_   
_no sleeping_   
_no living_   
_no more giving to you and im done_

**Heero stood there shocked. 'You should have told her how you felt.' he thought as he leaned aginst the house>**

_why'd i have to go and meet somebody like you_   
_like you?_   
_why'd you have to go and hurt somebody like me_   
_like me?_   
_How could you do somebody like that_   
_like that_   
_I hope you know That Im never coming back._   
_comin' back_

**Relena got on the train and put her suit case in the top and sat down. A girl with pink hair walked over and sat next to her and looked at her. She smiled and pulled out her CD player and listend to Boiler by Limp Bizkit as it came to the end.>**__

_why'd i have to go and meet somebody like you_   
_like you?_   
_why'd you have to go and hurt somebody like me_   
_like me?_   
_How could you do somebody like that_   
_like that_   
_I hope you know That Im never coming back._   
_comin' back_

_WHY!?!?!?!_   
_it's done_   
_WHY?!?!?!_   
_it's done_   
_WHY?!?!?!_   
_it's done_   
_WHY!?!?!_   
_it's done_

_why_   


_why?_   
  
**'Bye, Heero' she thought as she leaned her head on the window.>**   
  


A.N.: What do you think? please R&R. Thanks! 


End file.
